Takashi Thinks
by Anjelline
Summary: In which Morinozuka Takashi thinks. //series of oneshot drabbles. no pairing//
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm over due on Chapter 10 of When it came to Love, but here's one of the few one-offs that got put on the sides because they just didn't fit into the mood that I was looking for. I'm still working on the chapter, believe me, I just ran into some blocks of uncreative junk dna. (okay, really it's just school I have too much work in school to write up the chapter, but it's getting there, slowly but surely.)**

**Anyway… so, here you go. Morinozuka Takashi thinks. That, and he speaks to his cousin. **

**

* * *

**

**Takashi thinks, and speaks.**

When Takashi really thought about it, he didn't really like the idea that Tamaki was being selfish in making them join the club. Tamaki just gave them _business opportunities_. When he related his thoughts to Mitsukuni; his short cousin agreed with him totally. It didn't look much of a business proposition to Takashi, because he knew that he didn't need any propositions to do anything. Takashi need only give one look, and things got done. There isn't even a need to speak.

Tamaki had told him the most ridiculous things he'd heard when he was approached to join the club, two years back. _'Think about it, Morinozuka-senpai. You're so caught up with kendo practices and Haninozuka-senpai, you don't have the time to meet girls! Since Haninozuka-senpai is joining us, you can join too, and while keeping an eye on senpai, you can meet prospective wives!'_ The kid had a point, which was why Takashi found himself serving girls, and hosting them every twice a week since two years ago. He and Mitsukuni would discuss about the girls, who was intelligent, who was decent, who was air-headed, who was this and who was that. But they would always end up on the topic of Haruhi, and they would thinking and wonder, if she were to start wearing the girls' uniform, who would try to win her over first? Would it be Tamaki? Or Hikaru? Or Kyoya? Or Kaoru? Takashi silently and secretly wished he could court Haruhi, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't pay much attention to him anyway. He was too silent, and she looked up to him like an older brother she never had. He started it first anyway, treating the girl like the little sister he always wished to have. A level-headed girl she always was. He never liked to see her unhappy, only happy.

Which was why when Tamaki tried disbanding the club, he was the first one to suggest that they continue on with it for a while more. Just so that Haruhi wouldn't break down and cry. It was a shock to everyone, including himself, to have suggested such a thing. But the more he thought about it, the more Takashi was positively sure he was right in doing what he did. To watch that his year one juniors wouldn't be too affected by Tamaki, to ensure that Kyoya could stand up against his father and continue on with the club, but mostly, to allow Mitsukuni to continue eating cakes and playing with the pink stuffed toy he always carried around. He didn't plan on hoping for Tamaki to return back to the club.

The moment the boy turned his back on them, it was the moment Takashi knew that Tamaki didn't want to feel like he was being selfish to all of them, to feel like he was holding them back from doing better things, from achieving the higher goals in their lives. It was also the moment Takashi hoped against all hope for the boy to realise that all of them were there for a reason. Their own reasons.

Which was why when Tamaki walked into the room that afternoon, Takashi felt betrayed, annoyed and frustrated at how it took the idiot two whole weeks to walk back into the room. He was even angrier at how the boy didn't even realise that the members of the club, _his_ club were there based on their own selfish reasons too. Which was why when he saw Tamaki; he couldn't help but glare down at him angrily. His eyes only softened when he realised that Tamaki was in his own self-absorbed dilemma that they didn't see. Mitsukuni did comment the day after Tamaki tried dissolving the club; that Tamaki had an internal turmoil to solve on his own. But Takashi couldn't understand what his cousin babbled about, so he merely nodded and agreed.

"Takashi!"

Takashi snapped out of his thoughts and recollected his composure as he looked at his bubbly cousin, "Mitsukuni… your shoe laces…"

"Aahhhh!!!!" A huge crash was heard and a soft mutter of "Ow" was heard a little after that as Takashi sat there for a moment, contemplating whether to be bemused and wonder why his cousin was being so careless today, or to laugh at the sight of him, or to cry for the pain that the boy was feeling. Opting for the first option, Takashi muttered out his grumbles to himself, with words like "always like that", "that boy", "clumsy as usual", "karate champ" and "my foot" being heard by the rest of the host club as he picked his cousin up with ease, setting him to his feet before Takashi knelt down to check for any injuries he might've suffered from and tied the boy's laces up.

"Always tie up your laces, Mitsukuni. Where does it hurt?" He asked the now sobbing boy, whose chin looked a little bruised.

"M-my chin… a-and m-my knee…" Mitsukuni wailed out as Takashi only nodded his head and picked him up, moving over to Haruhi, who stood ready by a sofa with a first-aid box Kyoya had passed to her. He gently put his cousin down on the sofa and stood protectively next to him as Haruhi proceeded to put a plaster over his chin just to stop him from crying. Takashi was pretty sure Mitsukuni was just pulling off his usual "I'm only the cutest and if I can cry, it means I'll have more points for being cute!" act, because whenever the little pint-sized martial arts expert allowed himself to get thrashed by his father, he would merely wipe off the sweat on his brow before ferociously coming back with a series of never-ending lethal attacks that usually ended up with the boy sobbing over his father's exhausted and unconscious form. Takashi was pretty sure, a small bruise like that wouldn't hurt a single bit.

True to his thoughts, the moment Haruhi said he was done with his plasters, he cheered up a lot more and asked for some cake, to which Tamaki had a slice ready for him. Takashi regarded the group before him and smiled. They might have thought that he was smiling because he was relieved that Mitsukuni was alright now, but really, he smiled because he was happy that they were such a loving and caring bunch of friends.

"Thank you."

That was all he could mutter out as the rest of them politely accepted his thanks and went back to whatever they were doing a few minutes before. Takashi took the seat across from Mitsukuni, his smile still on his face.

"That was some act, Mitsukuni…"

"Uh hmm!"

"You enjoy acting that way all the time?"

"Yep!"

"There's got to be a time for you to start growing up, you know."

"I know! But not now; I'm still in school!"

"So after school…"

"Takashi, eat your cake."

"Okay."

* * *

**Boo-yah! Hope you enjoyed! (:**


	2. Chapter 2 multitask?

"**When it came to love" is put on hiatus for a while, as you can see.. eh heh heh heh... but no worries about it, I'll have all the time in the world (just 2 months actually) to give you the next installment when my exams are done! **

**Here's more of Mori-senpai food for thought moments! (: A little out of character, I think, but I'm tired too. Hahahaha... let me know what you think about it!**

* * *

**Title: Multi-task?!****  
Genre: General / Mori-centric / slight Haruhi  
Synopsis: In which Mori thinks about his inabilities...**

* * *

It was rather obvious from the start that he couldn't possibly multi-task. For such a tall, giant, mature-looking guy, he can't for the life of himself, multi task. He'd tried before, but he was just too focused on one thing at any one time. If something occurred with Mitsukuni or if he was busy thinking about something else, but he tended to forget about his surroundings -- banging onto tables, running into trees and pillars, slipping on banana skins, trying to fit his shoes on before putting on his socks... the list could go on. Only Mitsukuni was able to give him relief to his worries, his voice had a calming effect over him and he felt a little less on the edge.

He wasn't exactly the wordless guy that he usually was whenever he got tired... He supposed it was because he felt a little more than relaxed to have called Haruhi cute too, previously. For the sake of not embarrassing anyone, especially Haruhi – just as he woke up and cleared his mind, he realised he'd said it quite loudly with their clients around (he'd sorely beaten himself for that when he got home) – he decided it would be best to act as though nothing happened. He just couldn't focus when he was tired, neither was he very good at multi-task, and he didn't exactly think before he spoke when exhausted.

Takashi stopped in the middle of the empty corridor, face set in a slight frown and moved to a window to stare out at the school's vast grounds. He was concerned about himself. What was it that he was good at then? Not being able to multi-task nor be able to focus when tired. 'Kind of like a baby, if one puts it that way...' he thought to himself, staring half-heartedly at the lone duck waddling around the greens near the school pond. He had a sudden urge to grow up all of a sudden, to want to be able to multi-task so that he was as quick witted as Tamaki or Kyoya in their more serious times, and to be as focused when tired so that he was on par with the twins' concentration when absorbed into designing elaborate outfits for any occassion. And he wished he was as level-headed as Haruhi when he was feeling tired so that he wouldn't spew nonsensical words from his mouth on such occassions.

"Mori-senpai...?"

He looked up and saw Haruhi walk towards him and he gave her a nod, and then a small smile as an afterthought, his frown from a few seconds ago wiped off his face.

"Hello, Haruhi."

"What are you doing here in the hallway? Are you feeling just a little tired – do you need to nap for a while?" Haruhi pipped off to him as she came closer to where he stood.

"No. I was thinking."

"What about?"

"... my lack of focus and inability to multi-task." He felt rather embarrassed to indulge Haruhi with his worries, but he supposed he was feeling a little tired thinking so much about himself, he was starting to get a little more chatty than usual. He sighed inwardly and slapped himself mentally.

"Hmmm... That's quite true. You do get that quite often sometimes, but that's fine, no one's perfect..." Haruhi caught sight of the same lone duck still waddling around the pond outside and stared at it hard.

"Ah." was all he could do to reply, feeling a pang of annoyance rising up his throat. Couldn't she come up with a better reply sometimes?

"But then, mori-senpai... we're all still young and there is much to learn about this world. Habits can be cultivated and honed. If you want to multi-task then you have to do things to help you learn how to multi-task. Doing more than three things at once is a good way to start. In fact, you do multi-task alot..." The gender unconscious girl's eyes followed the duck's movement into the water and watched it paddle in circles and she frowned, bored of the duck, and looked up at the tall senior standing next to her.

"How so?" He asked, interested at her opinion of his 'multi-tasking' activities.

"Hmmm... well," her eyes unfocused slightly as she concentrated to think, "You were able to look out for Kasanoda-kun previously, remember? And then you're always carrying hani-senpai and your bags, and still be able to walk and look out for both of your safety... that's quite a feat there." She smiled at him kindly.

He smiled slightly in return, thanking her silently for cheering him up somewhat. But honestly, he felt, that wasn't exactly good enough for him. And as if reading his thoughts, he heard Haruhi telling him that he shouldn't feel to bad about himself because multi-tasking takes practice to perfect, just like his Kendo practices.

He brought up a hand to ruffle her hair, "Thank you, Haruhi, for your kind words."

He watched as Haruhi beamed up at him and told him that they should get going soon before Hani-senpai ate all the cakes before club started. He nodded and walked alongside her to the club room silently, feeling much better than a few minutes ago. Growing up could wait, and practice usually makes things a little closer to perfection.

He let himself smile broadly for once as he walked towards the club. Perhaps today he might try to multi-task his 'wild type' character and his usual stoic self and give everyone a shock. Perhaps he might.


End file.
